zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 25
Official Summary The climactic battle begins! Wait, no… ZIM’s been captured, so… THE CLIMACTIC BEING-CAPTURED BEGINS! Now a prisoner of VIROOZ, ZIM has a lot to answer for. Questions so burning, we wouldn’t think of spoiling them here. But now ZIM must fight for his life on a barren world against an enemy who’s really, really disappointed in him. Part four of a four-part story!https://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-26 Release Issue 25 was released on November 22, 2017. Variations INVADERZIM 25 COVER.jpg|Warren Wucinich standard retail cover Iz comic 25 var.jpg|Jarrett Williams variant cover Issue #25 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Warren Wucinich standard retail cover #Jarrett Williams variant cover Characters in Issue #25 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The issue opens with a flashback to Zim's time as an Invader in training. During a mission to planet Dooq, he was supposed to use minibombs on an enemy base as a distraction so that the other Irken forces can move in unopposed. Instead, Zim uses gigabombs, which end up blowing up the other Irkens instead. This is revealed to have been a video that Fitzoo-Menga (who insists on being referred to by his alias of Virooz) was showing to a captive Zim. Virooz claims that he is an admirer of Zim's and is greatly impressed with his past work, but when Zim assumes everything he's done over the last several issues has just been to get his attention and get an autograph, Virooz corrects him. He feels that Zim has gone downhill ever since being sent to Earth, and that the only way to restore Zim's greatness is to replace him. Arriving on Dooq, Virooz leaves the ship to retrieve something. Taking advantage of this, Zim starts to cut his way free from the ropes binding him. He also calls GIR and Minimoose (who are still on Cyberflox), telling them to use the Voot Runner to come and rescue him. Meanwhile, Virooz explores the ruins of the Irken forces on the planet and retrieves a neurothing, a device capable of remotely removing an Irken PAK. Zim gets loose and attempts to escape the ship through the air vents, only to go in a circle and end up back in the same room, just as Virooz returns. Virooz reveals that he has built his own PAK, and is going to use it to transfer his mind into Zim's body and essentially become him, so he can be as good as he thinks Zim no longer is. Zim tries to resist, but the neurothing removes his PAK, and Virooz transfers into Zim's body. As Virooz walks off to retrieve some weapons from a crashed Irken ship, Zim's PAK initiates emergency procedures and attaches itself to Virooz's hover chair, transferring Zim's mind into it. Zim uses the chair to chase after Virooz, and the two begin to fight (hindered by Virooz still getting used to Zim's body, and the chair not having real limbs). The fight eventually ends on top of the ship, with Virooz dangling over the edge. He tells Zim he's the worst Invader ever, but Zim ignores him (having heard that a little too often), using the neurothing to remove Virooz's PAK. Zim ends up back in his own body, while Virooz ends up trapped inside a couch his PAK attached to, seemingly trapped on Dooq forever as a literal "couch potato." GIR and Minimoose arrive on Dooq using the Voot Cruiser, rescuing Zim, and they all return to Earth. The last scene shows him attacking The City with an anti-matter space hippo, with Dib saying he's going to stop him and Zim gloating about how awesome he is. Facts of Doom *This is the second multi-part story in the Invader ZIM comic series. The first were Issues 1 and 2. **This is the first story arc with four issues. *This issue has several flashbacks to Zim's backstory. The last time Zim's backstory events were shown were in three episodes of the Invader Zim TV series, which were "Parent Teacher Night", "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", and "The Frycook What Came from All That Space". More would have also been present in the unfinished episode "The Trial". *Zim's first mission as an Invader in training is seen to have been on planet Dooq. Unsurprisingly, he blew up his fellow soldiers in training. *It's possible that either GIR or Minimoose killed some aliens since they were having a campfire over some skulls or equally disturbing, they found the skulls and used them as firewood. * Previous issues and episodes are referenced on Fitzoo-Menga's computer, such as "Walk of Doom", "Attack of the Saucer Morons", "Bolognius Maximus", "Zim Eats Waffles", "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever", Issue 8, and Issue 17. *Fitzoo-Menga also mentioned when Zim tried to used Mars to squish the Earth, which happened in "Battle of the Planets", as well as the Cheezo Dust plan which was going to be used in Issue 12 and again in Issue 22. *Fitzoo-Menga apparently is, or was, Zim's biggest fan. *Dib once more makes only a cameo appearance, the final one in the running gag of the arc. *GIR is apparently able to remote control the Voot Runner, as he summons it just by calling for it. *This is the second time that Zim technically fought himself or in this case his own body, the first time was in Issue 12 in which he fought his future self. *In this issue, Irkens lose consciousness immediately after having their PAK removed, in contrast to in "Ten Minutes to Doom," where it was shown to take ten minutes without a PAK for an Irken to lose consciousness. However, this may be an effect of the Neurothing. *There is a punctuation error on the fourth page. Commander Poki says "Planet Dooq is of vital importance to the Irken Empire because of it's naturally-growing couches." It should be "its naturally-growing couches," with no apostrophe, as "it's" signifies a contraction of "it is," while "its" is the possessive of "it." References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 25 Category:Multipart Stories Category:Volume 5